Calling Out
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey and Mike decide to take a day off of work, because let's face it, falling back asleep after calling out and spending the day in bed feels fantastic. Fluffy Slash. One-shot.


Evening Kids, here's another one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Review please. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Calling Out.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own Suits.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Harvey and Mike decide to take a day off of work, because falling back asleep after calling out and spending the day in bed feels fantastic. Fluffy Slash. One-shot.

**Series;** Happiness Is :: One-Shots.

When Mike woke up early in the morning, sleepiness still evident in his demeanor, Harvey was still cuddled around him.

Mike quickly squinted at the feel of uncomfortable dryness in his eyes when they hit light. Had he woken up earlier than normal? Usually Harvey was up first and would wake Mike up a few minutes later. After glancing at the clock and realizing that he had woken up early and they had a little over two hours to get to work, Mike rolled his eyes and proceeded to push himself closer against Harvey's chest. He did not want to go to work today. They just finished a rough case, not to mention the two before that. He just wanted to sleep through today, that's all, just sleep sleep sleep.

After a couple of minutes he felt the body beneath him stir and he hoped to everything that Harvey wouldn't make them get up just yet. There was a stifled yawn from above his head and the hand on his lower back lightly glided over the fabric of his sleep shirt.

"Michael." Harvey softly whispered in an attempt to slowly wake him, thinking that he was still asleep - technically he half was, still. "We have work." Harvey yawned again. Mike kept his eyes closed, making a disagreeing noise and hiding his face in the lawyers chest. Harvey smiled. "I don't want to go in either." He admitted.

"Do we have to?" Mike mumbled against him. Harvey's fingertips climbed under his t-shirt and traced shapes along the lower half of his spine. His associate shivered slightly and reflexively pressed himself closer to Harvey. There was silence for a few moments, sleep slowly luring at Mike as Harvey thought. The feel of having Mike against him like this warranted the need for them to stay home and in bed all day today on its own.

Not to mention that just when Harvey was on the edge of getting stressed, the kid had managed to proudly bounce into his office and share his discovery of fraud traces and turn the case they had just recently wrapped up completely around to a win-win situation . They deserved a break, especially Mike.

More minutes passed and Harvey realized his associate was dangerously close to falling back asleep. "Babe." He whispered as he pressed his hand fully against Mike's back and gently nudged at him. Mike's response was just to get more comfortable laying over the lawyer with a groan of contentment. "I'll call Donna." Harvey finally said. Mike's mind registered those words after a few seconds and he was a little more awake now.

"Does that mean we get to stay?" Mike raised his head just a bit off of Harvey to look at him a bit excitedly. The smile Harvey got in return after nodding was more grateful than he had expected. Mike's lips were against his a moment later. "Thank you." Mike smiled again, one of those gracious and thankful smiles, and Harvey kissed him once more as a welcome.

"You deserve it."

Mike's eyes brightened with the compliment before he settled back against Harvey, hugging his chest, legs tangling with eachother. Harvey's hand pressed harder on his back and Mike let out a yawn. "Go back to sleep, we'll make breakfast later."

With the combination of Harvey's soft breath against his hair and the hand on his back, tips of fingers grazing his hip, Mike was being pulled back into his subconscious. Within minutes Mike quickly fell back asleep.

When Harvey was sure he couldn't disturb the younger man he quietly slipped his phone off the nightstand and sent a message to Donna. The snarky comment he got back about spending all day in 'bed and other places' with his associate made him roll his eyes. After assuring that they were going to be sleeping, her winky face back to him made him not want to give her the satisfaction of replying. He placed his phone down and pulled Mike closer to him.

As his eyes closed, vaguely planning the rest of their day off in his head; breakfast in bed and scary movies and cute movies on the couch, with Mike pressed against him like he is now, along with cuddling and the possibility of a pillow fight.

Harvey thought they could have dinner (and dessert), that Mike will help cook no matter how long it takes, on the rooftop - late enough the watch the sunset.

He still had all those old board games in the closet and Mike just became the target to beat, and maybe Harvey will let him win every once in a while. Listen to Mike read, because in all honesty, watching his mind memorize was fascinating.

They could walk around the park and have lunch, play Mike's xbox, shower together, they could do anything and everything, just relax.

He'll grab Mike's waist, pull him closer, and kiss him - _alot._

With Mike sleeping peacefully and stress-free against him, Harvey had decided that these call out days should definitely become a regular thing and his head kept running over lazy ideas before he was pulled down deep into his dreams.

Today was going to be a good one.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Haha, I hope you did! Well it's a bit after midnight and I should be getting to bed, however, this is more fun. Anyways! Goodnight! Review please(:<p> 


End file.
